random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Reviews
Tell us what you think of the movie! You have to watch it to review it! Reviews CompliensCreator00's Review Best. TV. Movie. Ever. 2 DOOFENSHMIRTZES AND PHINEDROIDS AND FERBOTS! MY FAVORITES! EVEN MY GRANDFATHER LIKES IT! I have a hard time beleving even a P&F hater would dislike it! Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 19:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Tornadospeed's Review Ok, it has to be the best TV movie I've ever seen and definately one of the best movie I've ever seen in general. Paul Bunyans! Where the food is good! But not too good, eh? 17:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Mochlum's Review Best. Movie. Ever. It's epic. Trust me. Every part was awesome. The only part that was bad was... um... there was none. The ending is cute, and the big battle is epic! I love the part when they battle the Goozim. I'm glad that the Phinbella kiss finally came. It is my favoritest movie ever! I'm probably gonna watch it over and over until my family literelly faint because they watched it to much. Once again, IT WAS COOL! It's the best TV movie ever. Correction. Best MOVIE ever. It was epic. Trust me. I laughed, I cried, I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. I loved every part. The only part I didn't like was the very end, cause that meant it was over. I'm like the Irving of the real world. P&F ROCKS WOO! WOLVERINES!!! WOO! BEST MOVIE EVER! W00T W00T W00T W00T! I vote for you, Kevin. 18:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) (I'm repetitive!! LIHWKDE-) SonicAndKnuckles' Review Worsest TV movie ever. Even Ash and Cilan could do better than inventing. So I give it 0 out of 10. lol SonicandKnuckles didn't even watch it and doesn't watch Phineas and Ferb. He just hates it for whatever reason. :P Seroiusly, you should at least try to watch it. If you watch it, you may find that you like it. That's it! I should make Pokemon Movie Reviews! Kh2cool's Review I love this movie you know I do yeah!Epic,Bravness and of course funny.I love Doof and Alternate Phineas and Candace.The movie was better than the show and even better than Summer belongs to you.The toys from toy story loved the movie and so did anybody else who's cool.I give it a 10 out of 10.But If I could change anything to the movie it would be let these characters join the adventure in the 2nd demension Isebella,Buford,Baljeet,Jeremy,Stacy. Livin' in a fun house's Review Really funny. Great story. "OWCA SECRET HEADQUARTERS (Pay no attention to this sign)" best part. Also, great music. Best song right here. This movie is a reason why p and f is my favorite show. And I'm glad there was Phinbella in it. The book left that part out. Gray Pea Shooter's Reviw's BEST MOVIE EVER!!! Resons Why: *Tons Of Action *OWCA's Sign *Doof Haz an EYEPATCH! *You can guess other resons I have it on my DVR Again if you didn't read this already: BEST MOVIE EVER! YOU NEED TO WATCH THE MOVIE TO REVIEW IT 'AwesomeCartoonFan01's review' One word: EPIC that's all I'm saying. But I will say another thing.. IT WAS AWESOME & EPIC and kinda sad, too. And because it's SO AWESOMEPIK that now it's my 1st ALL TIME FAVORITE MOVIE EVAR!! YESH! Now watch it again. Please. Fredthefish's Review LOVE IT! NermalTheBunny's Review I like this TV movie better then the Disney Teens TV movies. 'Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies' Review' PFTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Can't get My mind out of zesshhhzzz.... SO. OB. SESS. ED! WOOOHOOO!!!! PF2D!!! PF2D!!!!!! Jawa Man i hate this movie Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Epic Works! Category:Disney Category:Reviews Category:Movies